It is known that certain substances cause a smarting or numbing stimulus and/or a piercing stimulative feeling. These substances are used in food or drink as general spices and/or herb spices. As substances having these stimulative feelings, jambu oleoresin; spilanthol which is contained in para cress (Spilanthes sp.), spilanthes acmella and the like; sanshool-I, sanshool-II and sanshoamide contained in zanthoxylum pepperitum; chavicine and piperine contained in a black pepper (Piper nigrum), and the like are known. Particularly, (2E,6Z,8E)-N-isobutyl-2,6,8-decatrienamide (spilanthol) is known as an effective component which has a strong anesthetic tingling action, and there are several reports on its synthesis. However, the already reported methods have many problems, such as the necessity of using a highly toxic reagent and an expensive reagent and of employing purification step such as a silica gel column chromatography which is not fit for a large scale production, so that an industrially applicable production method has been in demand for providing it in a large scale.